Goodgame Empire-- Legit Wiki
Welcome to the Goodgame Empire-- Legit Wiki There is another wiki out there in Spanish on this game. Since I don't speak Spanish and other people don't speak Spanish I am creating this. If you are looking at this wiki, you probably already know about the game, and I don't need to explain what it is about. I will be posting lots of stuff every so often, so keep checking. This is the legit wiki for this game-- hence the name of the wiki. Enjoy! P.S. Feel free to edit this, just make sure the content you put on isn't garbage and make sure it isn't already on. Update: It turns out there is another wiki for this game besides the Spanish one that was trash, and it has some handy stuff. I will be asking about copyrights on wikis to see if I can add some stuff, like the RBC castle attack formulas. Fairly developed wiki. I already made this wiki, and put a couple hours work on it, so I will continue, but keep in mind that the other wiki has a lot more stuff. Never fear, though, I play the game and I am fairly advanced in it, so I can get everything that has, and maybe even better. Remember to add stuff! Let's make this wiki a good one. The Description Even though I already said I won't be posting in that description, a couple people will probably wander over here and find this (or maybe someone that's nose is beginning to acquire the texture of a computer screen from being rubbed against it often). So, Goodgame Empire is a MMORPG that is actually Dutch, but because those excellent Danes are very considerate, they deigned to translate this game into English and even make a server for most countries (along with their respective countries-- isn't that great!). The Dutch studio is called Goodgame Studios (no clue why studios is plural) and they have lots of other good games. Or so people say, I haven't played them. Anyway, this is their most promoted game, and odds are if you bounce around a few gaming sites, you will probably have seen an ad for this game, because ads for this game are more abundant than sneaky politicians in Washington. This is the old "wow you got a castle now build it and eventually if you really really work at it and probably spend a couple hundred dollars you'll get good" game, many people would say. Actually, it isn't. This game doesn't try to be too glorious at the beginning, and the tutorial is relatively simple. And then the game begins. When I started playing, about a year ago, the opening story was that the king had been murdered and my helpful friend the buff old guy was going to help me slay that baddie. Then, I sent my huge army of about a hundred soldiers (it's really rare to attack with or be attacked by more than a thousand soldiers unless you have been playing for a long while), and that ant got crushed beneath my condescending boot. Then (whoopie) I got a castle, and I get to build it. (One thing I never really figured out was why there were so many kings-- if each player got to avenge a king, then I would not want to be a king, cause I'd probably get killed) So I started, and I'll get into that in another page. I went on with my life in the game, and eventually got good at it. But why would I want to play it? I'll explain. This game isn't updated much-- or at least radically updated much. It is mostly the multiplayer aspect it is focused on. You either make an alliance, or you join one. Most newbies like to make their own alliance, but be careful-- it costs a lot of rubies to make an alliance, and rubies, my friend, are expensive. In fact, they are the in-game special currency, which you get to spend a couple hundred dollars on. So if you want to play the game and have fun without selling your car, then don't make an alliance. You can also join an alliance, most of the ones that you will want to join as a newbie have about a 15-17 member capacity. Most alliances with over that won't take you and all alliances under that are really crappy, which defeats the value of being in an alliance. You also don't have to build an embassy or something like that, you can hop right in first thing after the tutorial. So, you're in your alliance, and having a good time chatting. Seven days goes by (you get a shield) and a robber baron attacks you. This is the computer fighting against you, just saying. RBC (codeword for robber baron castle) attacks are not strong, and you won't lose. Then invariably you will be attacked. This attacking force will be bigger than your defense, because your enemies can spy out your castle before attacking, and see which troops are where on which section of wall. People won't attack unless the get an espionage report, and people won't attack unless they are confident they can beat you. So this is where your alliance comes in. They can send you support, if they are on at the time, and their support can reach you in time. Because another thing-- this is a map-based game, not like Clash of Clans, where your troops magically appear where you tap the screen. So moving around troops, spies, and resources takes time, and attacking as well. Let's assume that their support arrives in time, and is more than enough. So there is an epic battle which happens in the blink of eye (you can't see it happen) and you get a battle report. Then, you see what happened, cheer because you won (hopefully) and go on with your game. If you don't win, that sucks for you, because a bunch of your buildings will be on fire (you have to repair them and that takes up your valuable construction time), and some of your loot will be gone. And 9/10ths of your defense soldiers will be gone, most are killed, but some are wounded. This is also why it's a great game, it isn't like Clash of Clans where your soldiers are a one shot deal, you get to reuse them if they survive. Also, more differences from Clash of Clans-- you get to have unlimited soldiers in your castle, but they eat food fast (4 loaves of bread every hour!!!) so if you run out of food, they will desert. One could say this is the exact opposite of Clash of Clans, as far as the setting of both games allows. I play both, and they're a good mix together. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Attacking Category:Kingdoms Category:Everwinter Glacier Category:The Burning Sands Category:Fire Peaks Category:Units and Uses Category:Defense Category:Buildings Category:Equipment Category:Alliances